russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 to focus on sports, quality drama, ‘light entertainment’
Posted on December 10, 2016 AVELLANA-LED IBC-13 plans to continue to dominate itself the competition by focusing on sports, drama and “light entertainment” programming for next year. IBC President and Chief Executive Officer Boots Anson-Roa and IBC Executive Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz said the network intends to continue producing drama programs, which are staples in the prime-time programming of rival TV stations. “The other TV networks already air nightly drama shows. Drama is already their forte. As part of the network's entertainment division, IBC-13 intends to increase our pure dramas by offering the soap opera and fantaserye genre,” Ms. Roa told reporters in a press conference last week. IBC Chief Entertainment Officer Wilma V. Galvante said the network will continue to anchor its weekend prime-time programming on the regular games of the professional league Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and its Saturday morning lineup for the National Basketball Association (NBA). “We also notice that there is an increasing audience for boxing fans, so plan to air more boxing matches from the boxing championship next year,” Ms. Galvante said. DRAMA, FANTASY AND COMEDY Meanwhile, aside from basketball and boxing, Ms. Galvante said IBC-13 will launch a new curriculum-based shows for next year to complement its primetime programming. Among these are the return of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, which will transform into a curriculum-based sitcom as the millennial high school era, featuring the new faces of today's hottest female teen stars Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and introducing Joyce Abestano with Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom, as well as the remake of the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, which will have the teen actress Jhazmyne Tobias as the high school teenager Annaliza together with Cesar Montano, Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G., Rizza Diaz, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco. Aside from curriculum-based entertainment, IBC-13 also marks the primetime comeback of the Asia's Pop Princess and the Primetime Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador in the fantaserye Magic Kamison, where she plays the role of Chuchay, an 18-year old high school girl who transform into Magic Kamison, a magical crime-fighting fairy girl in order save the world and gain the sparkle-magic power against the forces of evil and nemesis, and fighting their enemies, witches and villain. Janella reunited with her love team partner Marlo Mortel as her leading man, along with Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Teejay Marquez. Also in the lineup of new children's daytime dramas for 2017 is the fantasy drama My Little Anghel topbilled by Ryan Agoncillo, Assunta de Rossi and Kapinoy child actress Jana Agoncillo as an angel girl Anghel, who has an ancient of Lord and the belief of humanity in God and remind them about the innate goodness that everyone rescue in their family; and the kiddie comedy Eh, Kasi Bata! topbilled by The Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan in her leading role, together with senator Chiz Escudero, Donita Rose and Eddie Ilarde, with child stars Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Kedrik Yamio and Alliah Michelle. Two new local adaptation of the hit Koreanovelas in the pipeline for next year are City Hunter, the action drama to be topbilled by the Action Prince AJ Muhlach; and Baby Faced Beauty, which will have the newest love team of Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao. NEW SHOWS Ms. Galvante said IBC-13 programming lineup for 2015 also includes new programs, including the talk show Morning Kris, which marks the return of Queen of All Media Kris Aquino with allows viewers as well as the studio audience to participate and be involved in everything that Kris does in the program aims to focus on everyday lifestyle, and educational places to go that housewives, husbands and kids can relate to; and the situational comedy Vic & Leen, which will have the tandem of stand-up comedy Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro. “These are just a few of the exciting new shows of IBC-13 has lined up for 2017 to make TV viewing a heartwarming and more feel-good experience for Filipinos with heavy and problem-laden TV shows,” Ms. Galvante said. “With the coming new year, IBC-13 bursts with an array of homegrow programming that will highlight the tear-jerking and a lighter approach that bring the best in Philippine TV.”